ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 10
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 10 Perzikpoot werd wakker door het ochtendlicht dat haar eenzame, ijskoude hol binnenscheen. Zonder de verwarmende vachten van andere katten om zich heen was het koud en eenzaam in haar mosnest. Ze stond op, strekte zich uit en gaf zichzelf een vage wasbeurt. Een kleine grenspatrouille kwam het kamp binnendraven, zag ze. Hij bestond uit Veenhart, Varenpoot en Echopoot. Varenpoot's mentor was Hyacintvlam geweest, maar nu zij klaarblijkelijk zwanger was hadden zowel Veenhart als Geelvaren de training van haar jongere broer op zich genomen. Echopoot sprong opgewonden door het kamp en zo te zien had de jachtpatrouille iets spannends ontdekt. "Beukster!" miauwde Veenhart beleefd terwijl hij naar zijn leider toetrippelde. "Heb je nieuws?" vroeg de donkercrèmekleurige kat. "De WindClan leidt onder Groenhoest!" fluisterde Varenpoot tegen Beukster. Beukster sperde zijn ogen wijd open en voor Perzikpoot leek de wereld stil te staan terwijl een geniaal plan zich in haar hoofd uitbreidde. Ze nam een besluit, schoot zo snel als ze kon haar hol uit en klauterde onopgemerkt de rotsen rond het kamp op. Door haar zanderige vacht van het slapen viel ze nauwelijks op tegen de warmgrijze stenen, en zodra ze het woud in plofte draafde ze richting de grens met de RivierClan. Toen het bos begon uit te dunnen merkte ze dat ze gevolgd werd. Met een ruk draaide ze zich om en stond ze oog in oog met Ravenkit, de dochter van Lavendelkruid en die SchaduwClankrijger; Veenhart. "Wat moet je?!" grauwde ze dreigend. Ravenkit hief haar kinnetje op."Ik ga met jou mee naar de RivierClan." zei ze vastbesloten. "Nee, dat ga je niet!" snauwde Perzikpoot."Ik geef WindClaninformatie door aan de RivierClan voor mezelf, niet voor jou en mij!" Ravenkit snoof luidruchtig."Ik heb geen betaalmiddel nodig om de RivierClan in te komen. Ik ben zuiver van bloed daar, ik hoor er. Veenhart is niet mijn papa, hij is een arrogante kat die alleen maar van zijn eigen bloed houdt!" Perzikpoot verwonderde zich stiekem over de woorden van het jonge katje. Hoe had ze zo'n wijsheid verkregen? Misschien zou Perzikpoot met dit zuiverbloed RivierClanjong wel weer de Clan binnengeraken, en vooral als zij hen nuttige informatie gaf over de WindClan. Perzikpoot knikte dus maar en liep samen met Ravenkit het Rivierterritorium binnen. Al gauw kwam het kamp in zicht. De twee vrouwtjeskatten wachtten op veilige afstand, en toen kwamen Vissprong en Perzikpoot's voormalige mentor Ottersnor aanlopen. "Perzikpoot!" grauwde Vissprong. Ottersnor keek Ravenkit onbeweeglijk aan."En de halfbloed. Wat willen jullie?!" Zijn ogen vlamden plots woest. Perzikpoot wist wel waarom; Ottersnor was Lavendelkruid's partner geweest, en toen bekend werd dat ze kits met Veenhart had gekregen... Maar dat was een leugen geweest. Lavendelkruid hield wel degelijk van Veenhart, maar haar kits hadden Ottersnor als vader. "Ottersnor, Vissprong, ik bied mijn excuses aan voor mijn arrogantie, verraad en ongepast gedrag." begon Perzikpoot."Ravenkit is geen halfbloed. Ottersnor, jij bent haar vader. Jij bent de vader van Lavendelkruid's jongen. Schorskit, Pimpelkit en Regenkit zijn overleden, maar Ravenkit is de enige overlevende en een volbloed RivierClankat. Ik ben hier om haar naar de Clan te brengen waar ze thuishoort." Vissprong trok verwondert haar wenkbrauwen op en Ottersnor knikte. Ravenkit rende naar haar biologische vader toe en de twee besnuffelden elkaar onderzoekend. "Ik heb nuttige informatie over zowel de WindClan als de SchaduwClan." miauwde Perzikpoot dan. De twee krijgers wisselden blikken uit en glimlachten dan geheimzinnig naar elkaar. "Kom maar mee." grijnsde Vissprong."Met die informatie kunnen we wel iets; Varenster neemt je vast weer de Clan binnen als je die informatie aan ons doorgeeft." Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Vospoot keek de grens met de DonderClan af, maar nergens zag hij Perzikpoot of Ravenkit. De zon ging al bijna onder en de hele dag lang hadden patrouilles gezocht naar hun gevangene en de oudste kitten. Zonder succes. Geen geursporen; blijkbaar was Perzikpoot heel slim bezig geweest. Ze had alle sporen uitgewist. Teleurgesteld liep Vospoot terug naar het kamp met de rest van zijn patrouille. Beukster besloot om de zoektocht op te geven, en stuurde er wat jachtpatrouilles op uit. Ook gingen een paar leerlingen trainen. Nu Hazelpoot in de ochtend ontslagen was uit het medicijnhol ging ook zij trainen bij Echopoot en Varenpoot, en Vospoot mocht mee. Roggevlam en Modderstreep gingen mee. Veenhart en Taanwolk waren al in de Trainingskuil met de andere twee leerlingen. Vospoot vond dat Hazelpoot er moe uit zag. Ze was beter langer in het medicijnhol gebleven om uit te rusten, maar het moest nu eenmaal. In stilte zetten de vier katten zich voort door het dennenbos en al gauw hoorden ze geluiden van vechtende leerlingen. Vospoot keek de kuil binnen en zag Echopoot snel heen en weer schieten om Varenpoot aan te vallen. De roodbruine kater volgde zijn mentor de kuil in. "Vospoot, Hazelpoot, jullie kunnen beginnen met een gevechtje als opwarming." mauwde Modderstreep. Vospoot knikte en Hazelpoot dook ineen. Vospoot merkte dat ze beefde. Hield ze niet van vechten? De zandkleurige poes schoot opzij, maar niet snel genoeg voor Vospoot. Hij dook naar voren en duwde haar op de grond. Ze gromde en spartelde, maar kon zich niet loswrikken. "Kom op Hazelpoot, zet er wat meer actie in!" riep Roggevlam. Hazelpoot gaf Vospoot een harde kopstoot en de rollen werden gewisseld. Nu lag hij onder de leerling. Haar ogen waren roodomrand; was ze zo moe dat het haar verzwakte? Een steek van bezorgdheid ging door hem heen, maar dit was een training en Hazelpoot moest vechten. Hij trok zijn achterpoten op en krabbelde met ingetrokken nagels tegen haar buik tot ze van hem afviel. Dit keer kwam ze sneller overeind en ze viel al meteen aan. Ze besprong Vospoot en de twee worstelden een tijdlang in het zand en het stof van de trainingskuil. Zelfs Echopoot en Varenpoot waren even gestopt met trainen om toe te kijken. Vospoot sloeg Hazelpoot van zich af en ze begonnen met klappen uit te delen op hun achterpoten. Hazelpoot werd als eerste omver geduwd, maar ze slaagde er in Vospoot zeker twee keer enkele tellen lang op de grond geklemd te houden. Ze hijgde zwaar, maar Vospoot besloot dat haar conditie achteruit was gegaan sinds haar bijna-verdrinking. "Gaat het?" vroeg hij. Zijn vriendin knikte en rende zijwaarts om hem aan te vallen. Vospoot zag haar aankomen en dook opzij, maar Hazelpoot draaide snel rond zodra ze hem passeerde en gooide hem op de grond. Hij rolde door en trapte haar weg met zijn achterpoten. Ze was best goed, en hij had al veel geleerd van haar. Maar het leek er op dat hij een betere vechter was geworden dan zij. Zij hield meer van jagen. Hazelpoot ontblootte haar tanden en haar borst ging snel op en neer. Plots smakte ze op de grond. "Hazelpoot!" riep Vospoot geschrokken. Roggevlam kwam direct aanrennen en boog zich over zijn leerlinge. Hazelpoot ademde sneller dan goed voor haar was en haar poten bewogen zwakjes. "Wat is er mis?" vroeg Echopoot angstig. Varenpoot's haren stonden overeind. "Ze is ziek." miauwde Modderstreep met een frons."Ze heeft koorts." Vospoot's hart sloeg over van afschuw. Daarom voelde ook hij zich moe en pips de laatste tijd; Hazelpoot was ziek en zij was zijn zielsverwant! "Ik breng haar wel naar het medicijnhol." murmelde Vospoot. Hij duwde Hazelpoot voorzichtig overeind met zijn schouder en de twee strompelden de kuil uit. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Waar ben ik?" vroeg Hazelpoot zich af. Ze keek om zich heen en zag de sterrige hemel boven een mooie open plek. Ze was weer in de Sterrenwereld! Nieuwsgierig vroeg ze zich af wat ze hier deed. Het laatste wat ze zich herinnerde was de training met Vospoot. Ze had zich plots erg duizelig gevoeld en nu stond ze hier in de wereld van de Geestkatten. Ze wist dat ze niet dood was, maar wat deed ze hier dan eigenlijk? Plots ritselden struiken achter haar. "Hyacintvlam!" zei Hazelpoot verwondert."Wat doe je hier?" Hyacintvlam keek triestig."Ik weet het niet. Ik ben op zoek naar mijn kittens, maar ik vind ze niet..." Hazelpoot legde haar oren plat."Ik hoorde dat je tweeling is overleden. Het spijt me zo!" Hyacintvlam schudde haar kop."Jij kan er natuurlijk niets aan doen. Ze zijn te vroeg geboren. Ze zijn hier ergens, ik wil ze gewoon vinden en terug brengen... ze zijn niet dood! Ik weet het zeker. Ik kan ze weer tot leven wekken als ik op tijd ben, als ik zorg dat ze niet in de SterrenClan komen!" Hazelpoot knikte nadenkend."Ik help je wel zoeken." Hyacintvlam schudde haar kop."Nee, dit moet ik doen. Ik denk dat alle katten in levensgevaar hier verzeild zijn geraakt. Jij bent ziek, ik heb veel bloed verloren. Ik heb ook katten van andere Clans gezien. Het is wassende maan, Hazelpoot. Dit heeft iets te betekenen en ik denk dat ik het weet." De blauwgrijze poes boog zich voorover en Hazelpoot keek in haar diepe hyacintblauwe ogen. "Wat dan?" vroeg ze al fluisterend. "We zijn hier met een doel. Om iets te ontdekken, iemand te zoeken of iets te beseffen." Hazelpoot sperde haar ogen wijd open. "Ik weet wat ik moet doen!" miauwde Hyacintvlam vastbesloten."Ik moet mijn kittens zoeken en ze redden van de permanente dood." Ze draaide zich om en draafde weg tot er niets meer van haar te zien was dan een donker vlekje tussen de bomen. Hazelpoot kneep haar ogen halfdicht. Wat zou zij hier dan doen? Wie moest ze zoeken? Meidoornlicht was al lange tijd dood. Hetzelfde gold voor Sneeuwzang, pleegmama en al haar andere overleden vrienden. Moest ze iets beseffen? Nee, de meeste dingen over zichzelf had ze al beseft. Het idee voelde ook gewoon verkeerd aan. Dat betekende dat ze iets moest ontdekken! Nu moest ze alleen nog weten wat precies. Ze trippelde naar een poel water toe om haar droge keel drinken te geven en haar hoofd helderder te maken. Ze nam een paar grote slokken. Ondertussen keek ze naar het water. Een mooie blauwgrijze vorm dook op in de weerspiegeling. Stormpoot? Cederster? Nee, geen van beiden. De gedaante was slanker dan hen. Vlierhart! Hazelpoot draaide zich met een ruk om, maar er was niemand te zien. Ze keek terug in de poel. Vlierhart stond er nog steeds. Haar gouden ogen glinsterden wijs en ze hield haar kop scheef. Hazelpoot wist direct wat ze moest ontdekken; Vlierhart's verleden! Ze duwde haar neus tegen het wateroppervlak, en toen ging haar hele snoet onder. Zodra haar ogen door het oppervlak braken moest ze ze sluiten. Stilte kolkte om haar heen toen ze haar hele gezicht onderwater duwde. Toen scheen er een helder licht door haar oogleden. Ze kon haar ogen weer openen; alsof er onder het wateroppervlak een tweede dimensie zat. Ze zag Vlierhart rond haar kittens gekruld liggen. Amandelkit, Stormkit en... een derde kitten. Een mooi, zuiverwit poesje met roze huid zichtbaar rond haar neus en ogen. Haar vacht was dun en ze zag er ontzettend kwetsbaar en klein uit. Vlierhart's ogen waren vochtig toen ze met haar neus tegen het kleine lichaampje duwde. "Hij mag nooit van je bestaan weten, kleine Donskit." zei ze ongelukkig."Nooit!" Hazelpoot vroeg zich af waarom. Zodra ze zich die vraag stelde verdween het tafereel en maakte het plaats voor een ruig grasterrein. Een beetje sneeuw lag verspreid tussen de rotsen en het was nacht. Varenster stond daar, met zijn kop opgeheven naar een magnifieke geestkat die rook naar RivierClan. "Jouw kinderen zullen grootse dingen bereiken!" miauwde de kater."Vooral de laatstgeborene. Zij is zwak en jong, maar er staan haar grootse dingen te wachten. Zoek ogen met de kleur van de zonsopgang, Varenster. Zoek de roze ogen." Varenster knikte vastberaden, draaide zich met fonkelende vuurrode ogen om en trippelde terug naar de bossen aan de rand van de grasvlakte. De scene vervaagde en maakte plaats voor de RivierClangrens waar Varenster en Vlierhart elkaar al ontmoet hadden toen zij hem het nieuws bracht over hun jongen. "Vlierhart, je hebt ze bij." zei Varenster blij. Vlierhart knikte, haar ogen stonden op scherp. Hazelpoot besefte dat ze meer wist dan ze liet blijken. "Alledrie?" vroeg Varenster dan fronsend. "De jongste is overleden." miauwde Vlierhart koeltjes."Dit zijn Amandelkit en Stormkit." De kittens waren te klein om te beseffen wat er gebeurde en lagen daar maar nutteloos te wezen aan Vlierhart's poten. "Je liegt!" grauwde Varenster."Je weet er van! Van de profetie!" Vlierhart knikte."Ja. Ik weet ervan. Donskit is ergens waar je haar nooit zult vinden, jij monster!" Ze ontblootte haar tanden in triomf, tilde Amandelkit en Stormkit op en schoot het woud in. "Ik krijg je nog wel!" brulde Varenster."Ik zal die profetie waarheid maken, al wordt het mijn enige doel om te leven!!!" Hazelpoot schrok wakker en trok haar hoofd uit de poel. Ze wist het! Ze had haar doel bereikt; ze wist waarom ze hier was gekomen! Ze probeerde de gebeurtenissen samen te vatten in haar hoofd. Vlierhart en Varenster waren partners geweest. Toen Vlierhart haar jongen had gekregen, had een of andere kat haar gewaarschuwd voor de profetie over Donskit; haar laatstgeborene. Donskit zou grootse dingen bereiken en Varenster wou die in zijn voordeel gebruiken om zijn Clan de sterkste en machtigste ooit te maken. Vlierhart wist er dus ook van en toen Varenster Donskit; die albino was, wou zien, had zij Donskit weggebracht naar een plek waar niemand, vooral Varenster, haar nooit zou kunnen vinden. Vlierhart's plan was geslaagt en ze had RivierClan's kans op eeuwige macht ontnomen. Daarom was ze zo'n formbidabele krijger. Intelligent, slim en de vijanden altijd een stap voor. Hazelpoot moest alleen maar weten waar Donskit was. Zij zou Vlierhart's missie voltooien en zorgen dat Donskit voor eeuwig veilig zou zijn voor Varenster. Maar het albino poesje had nu al de leeftijd van Stormpoot en Hazelpoot wist niet hoe ver zij verwijdert was van de Clans. Waar was ze? Leefde ze nog? Wat als ze aan het einde van de wereld was en Hazelpoot haar nooit zou kunnen vinden, in nog geen duizend manen? Maar toen besefte Hazelpoot dat dit misschien haar missie niet was. Misschien was die missie weggelegd voor andere katten. Ze hief haar kop op naar de maan. "Dankuwel," fluisterde ze."Ik zal doen wat ik moet doen. Als de tijd dringt." Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 9 ���� Hoofdstuk 11 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs